Wish Realm: The Evil Queen's Child
by KazumiDouji
Summary: The wish realm where the Evil Queen had a child before she died. A child that one day will meet the daughter of Snow White, Emma. This is the adventures of the next generation. What will be their fate? How will they react if they know about the past and who they really are?


-

**\-- enchanted forest --**

Before the dark curse was attempted, the Evil Queen found out that she is pregnant. the potion that she drank a long time ago did not affect her. so she fastened her pregnancy but she never saw the baby. Her father, Henry gave her baby to someone he can trust. His sister, Olivia.

Olivia accepted the baby and welcomed it to his husband, James Woods with her own. She introduced the two babies as if they are twins their village, the Bonfire Village. It was a small place that the center of its attention is a humongous bonfire so everyone sees everyone. There lives peace and harmony. But one thing is prohibited -- Magic. Every person who disobeys will be sentenced to death.

The woods are the kindest persons in the village. They live on the northern part where clothes and weapons are made. Oli works as a sewer and James works as a smith. As their children grow up, they began to discover that Elyse is starting to Everyone hates her. But her brother, Denys, don't have magic but he never leaves her.

The twins grew up to be a loving children but no one wants to play with. They only have themselves yet they never feel alone. They always play and Elyse creates their imagination through magic which keeps Denys happy. All he wants is her sister to feel safe and all she wants is to be noticed and accepted by everyone.

**\-- 5 years later --**

"Look Denys! I built a mini castle! One day, I will be a princess!

"you will be, your majesty! I am Denys, the strongest knight in the realm!"

They both laughed and smiled. Then someone threw a rock in the castle of Elyse and the mud scattered to her face. they were both surprised and saw children looking at them.

"bull's eye!" John Maker said, the boy who always makes the worst out of them. the others laughed so hard.

"Hey! what's that for?" Denys said

"(mimicking) what's that for? haha! you think your sister can be a princess? she will never be one because she is a witch!"

"she is not!" Denys said.

"she is! she should be banished in this village! she should be killed! she's evil!"

Before they answer back, their mother called them from home..

"Elyse! Denys! Play's over! you need to come home now"

The children keep chanting "evil witch! evil witch! evil witch" as they walk home. They can see the people in the village look at them as they are bad people, talking behind their back. it's just a small village so anyone can see anyone. they went home to a small house, made of stones and woods, only having their mom and dad. when they arrived, Elyse asked her mom.

"mom?"

"yes, sweetie?"

"why does everyone in the village looks at me like i'm a bad person, am i bad?"

she asked as a sadness lurks at her face. Her mom looks, went to her, and held her head saying..

"of course not. you are never bad. you and your brother are the best angels that God gave us. always remember that."

Elyse smiled and felt safe.

**\-- 5 years later --**

"Come on, Denys! we're gonna be late!"

"Yeah, coming! just a sec!"

Elyse was so excited that she's going to the market near the castle.

"we're going, mom!"

"Don't forget Elyse, no magic. I don't want to you be in danger"

"yes, mother. no magic"

"alright. be safe now, you two"

"goodbye"

their mother kissed them goodbye as they rode a small cart with people their age in it. they are going on a tour in the market. Elyse's first time makes her heart so happy and her smile grew bigger as they went close.

She stepped her foot with bright emotions and greeted the kingdom with excitement.

"okay, lads, this is the market. Prices here are a bit higher than in our village but its quality are more higher. much higher. Now, you have an hour to tour yourselves in just comeback before 6, alright?"

They scattered. Elyse and Denys went by themselves. Little did they know that their worst enemy, John Maker and his friends, are watching them. When Elyse is wandering around, John quickly took her purse. He ran as fast as the twins are chasing him. It is a bit difficult for the twins because their purse are transferring from one friend to another.

However, Denys, since they where kids, is not fond of running. He had a weak cardio and bad happen when he push it to his limits. He stopped. Elyse loose her running and went to Denys.

"I'm sorry, Elyse. I can't go further"

"stay here. I'll get it, okay?"

She continued forward. She ran and ran. There she saw John. Without her knowing, his friends threw a bag of flour to decrease her sight. But she still continued running. Unexpectedly, there was someone in her way. They both went down. The flour cleared and that's when she saw, she hit a girl. She wears a long robe.

"I am so so sorry. Here, let me help you"

"oh. thanks, i'm fine now.. why are you running anyway?"

"...I've been robbed"

"then why chase it, why don't you tell it to the authorities?"

"it's not that easy, you see, he's from my village. the farthest one from the castle. and he's not an easy one"

"well then, why don't we chase it both? come one, let's not waste time"

the girl ran immediately after what she said. Elyse got no choice but to follow her. They teamed up and chased John. Luckily, they caught them. John and his friends were found in a food store. It was crowded.

Moments later, John became confused that his friends are gone missing one by one. He turned scared and called them around shouting.

"Kin! Jim! Goner! where are you?!"

As he walks fast, he saw his friends bracelets one by one on a path. He followed the trail and saw his friends being held by an authority.

"You are caught stealing in the market. If you want your friends back, return what you stole"

John was so scared. Then he said

"I'm so sorry officer. I'm terribly sorry. Here."

As the time he reached the officer's hand, he withdrew.

"But.. you don't think I should give it to a fake officer now, would you?"

He knew.

"Yes. I knew. Evil princess. You can't fool me... Guys... now!"

His friends are just pretending to be asleep and woke up then grabbed their costume. They tear their costumes and found out there was a girl with Elyse.

"oh. look at that. the evil princess got a helper.. you think you can be her friend? haha! she's evil!"

"she's not evil! she's a good person and she's my friend!"

"she IS evil! she has magic! she's a witch! she deserves to be alone! you don't even know her! who the hell are you?!"

She took a deep breathe and said

"I am--"

someone shouted.

"Your majesty!"

A real authority came. All of them were shocked as the authority kneeled down in front of her.

"y-y-your majesty?" John said

"yes. I am the princess. now, if you don't want to be imprisoned on this kingdom, return what you stole"

John returned the purse and repeatedly apoligizing. He was so scared.

"leave. before i change my mind"

They went away scared and ran.

The princess turned around to look at her friend. Because of Elyse's shock, she immediately kneeled down and said

"your majesty, I am so so sorry about earlier. I never shouldn't let you come with me. I-I shou--"

"hey"

Elyse stopped and looked at her, scared.

"stand up. it's okay. don't worry, I don't see you as a bad person. and i'll never believe it. You are good. don't let them bring you down. good always wins. remember that"

Elyse smiled as she listens to her. they stared for a while then the princess held out her hand.

"I'm Emma. what's your name?"

"Elyse"

"Nice to meet you, Elyse"

"you too, your majesty"

"please, call me Emma. we're friends now"

"...thank you... Emma"

Emma invited her to her castle. Elyse was so surprised but she suddenly remembered her brother.

"I'd love to go with you, Emma. But my brother needs me. He's waiting for me. I- I have to go. It's really nice to meet you. I hope I can see you again"

Elyse suddenly said farewell to Emma. It is not a bother to Emma because she understands. Love for family, she admires that.

When Elyse came back to Denys, he was fine. they went back to wandering around the market and bought some things.

After a few minutes, time's over. Before the cart reached the gate, they were blocked by the guards.

One of them went closer to the cart and announced that two of them is arrested because of damage and treason..

Those are named _John Maker _and_ Elyse Woods_.

The tourist asked them about not arresting the children but he had no choice. He have to give them to the authorities.

**_At the castle..._**

Elyse and John were transmitted to the dungeon, where prisons go. They were put in the same cell and around them were true criminals. It was dark as a shadow and only the ones with the small window are visible, one for each cell. Only few light are scattered. Just when the guards went off, John bursted his words.

"This is all your fault!"

"Hey! I wasn't the one who stole my purse!"

"oh yeah, I wasn't the one who killed my cat!"

"It was an accident!"

"You killed him!"

"It was stealing our food!"

"you--"

then a man shouted at them for afar.

"CAN YOU BOTH SHUT UP! YOU'RE BOTH HERE SO YOU'RE BOTH CRIMINALS! WE ARE ALL EVIL HERE SO THE NEXT TIME YOU OPEN YOUR MOUTH, I'LL KILL YOU"

both of them were shocked until another spoke. it was an old woman. A witch.

"shh!. they can be it, baelfire"

"what are you talking about, they can't be it" baelfire replied.

she smells them deeply from afar and said

"hmm. hmm

At that moment, the two children were curious and scared for they can't see anyone around them. just voices. and the old witch said,

"you two. step into the light. don't worry we won't bite. just step backward a little"

_I feel different this time. this time, there is magic in them. we can finally be free!_

Both of them stepped into the light and felt strange. Their eyes closed and felt the urge to listen only to the witch. they were hypnotized. It's the time that the old witch had sudden visions. after she saw it, she said

"John Maker, son of the bravest fighter in Bonfire village, many challenges will come to your life. you will fight battles with dragons and impossibles. If you win, you die, if you die, you win. Follow the blade for it will heal you. For all the treasures lies beneath you."

she paused for a second and continued

"Elyse Woods. Born with magic and grew with light. you will face darkness and it will do everything to consume you. You can be the most powerful yet the weakest or the weakest yet most powerful. Only the crescent moon will give you the way and when it do comes, don't let it go.

Both of you are the only hope of this kingdom. If you continue to become enemies, you will never succeed. Only when you combined, the kingdom will be safe."

When the children opened their eyes, they were in the cart with other children going home to their village. They were sitted on the same seat as they left before. Elyse was beside Denys and John on the last row with his friends. When they woke up, they looked at each other at the same time. they felt a sudden reaction that they had the same dream. But they didn't bother it.

They returned to their village and one by one the children get out of the cart. By the time that Elyse, the last person to step out, the horse came berserk and she was accidentally thrown out into the mud. Everyone who saw her laughed and John's friends was the loudest. One of his friends, Kin, came closer and shouted:

"Hahaha! serves you right!"

Then threw more mud at her. While Denys is helping his sister she became mad and said:

"hey!"

then Kin threw another.

"stop it!" Denys continued.

on the third time Kin was aiming, John held his arm to stopped him and said:

"don't waste your energy"

"what. Are you on THEIR side now?!"

John was silenced. his friends looked at him as if he is in the witch's side. he didn't answer his question. instead, he walked away and said to them:

"let's go. it's a waste of time"

"uh-oh. looks like our boss has new friends." Kin followed

"What did you say?"

"I saw you and evil witch look at each other after you woke up. you changed"

John did not respond but he was pissed off. That's the time they all walked away and he was the last one who did.

Elyse and Denys noticed John's action. He never did that before. They saw how he stopped the bullying without second thoughts.

Elyse was lifted to the hospital and found out she had a dislocated bone on her right leg. the cart was not that high but the impact of her landing in the mud led her to a big stone under it. the doctor said that she had to stay in the hospital for two weeks.

From the beginning, her mom left work to be with her, her dad visits her every other day and Denys always go straight to the hospital after school. and stayed there for 5hrs.

On the 3rd night, Denys need to go home early for school works.

"i'm sorry, Elyse, but i need to go home early tonight. school works. don't worry, I'll visit you early tomorrow"

Denys gave a big smile and Elyse understood.

the next day, school's over but Elyse has not yet seen Denys. he arrived late.

"Elyse? still awake?"

"yeah i am"

he talked with Elyse for some time and gave her company until she sleeps. he always keep her company even before they were kids.

the next day he got lesser time again but she understood again. this time, he did it for 3 consecutive days until the 4th day she became suspicious. it is not exam week yet he always excusing school works.

until one week later, Denys don't visit anymore. Elyse is under monitoring because she's experiencing side effects such as headache that if without someone around will lead to depression. but even if Denys is not around, Elyse received letters and flowers to make her feel better. Elyse thought it came from him so she felt better.

She finally went home on weekend with her mom and she expects Denys to be there waiting, but he's not. Her father said that he went out when he found out that she was discharged.

Elyse went sadly to their room and re-read the letters she received. As she read, Denys finally arrived. He was not in the mood and looked like he was pissed off by something.

She saw how Denys had changed. He didn't even want to spend time with Elyse. He didn't even want to talk to her and tell her about school or what happened. nothing. he shut her down without a reason.

When Elyse finally allowed resume school, her brother avoided her at all cost. so she followed him and saw, he went with Kin and friends. he joined them. Elyse was shocked. she became sad and disappointed.

After school, Elyse confronted Denys and said

"so this is your side now? you don't want to be with me anymore? why, cause i'm one legged?--"

"yes! you're one legged. you're useless! you don't even appreciate everything i do for you. just because you're my family doesn't mean i will love you. you're not my sister, you're evil!"

(she turned her tone down)

"you're lying.. you're lying! i appreciate everything. please Denys, you're the only one I have. a-and your letters! I read it all. I felt better because of your letters, because of you"

"what are you talking about? I never gave you letters. I don't even know how to make one.. you're crazy!"

Denys walked away. and Elyse went home and went straight to her room. she threw the letters away from the table and when she slightly looked. She saw a small hidden letter inside. She took it and read.

_"PS. You may not know me but I know you. I hope we'll be friends. SBF"_

_"SBF? who's SBF?"_

Elyse said as she became very curious on who it is.

Outside the house near her room is where John is sitting. He is listening to Elyse's reaction to his letters.

to be continued...


End file.
